Cafe Love
by bling0323
Summary: Lee brother tidak tahu hanya kerena datang ke dalam sebuah cafe malam hari bisa membuat mereka merasakan cinta. MarkMin & NoRen.


Cafe Love

Mark x Jaemin

Jeno x Renjun

Summary: Lee brother tidak tahu hanya kerena datang ke dalam sebuah caffe malam hari bisa membuat mereka merasakan cinta.

Kota Seoul pada malam hari masih terlihat ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 21:32 malam. Tentu saja kerena besok hari weekend banyak orang yang memilih untuk menghibur diri mereka sendiri dengan berjalan-jalan pada malam hari entah itu melepas penat atau hanya berjalan-jalan.

Seperti yang dilakukan dua pemuda berparas tampan ini, sebut saja mereka Mark Lee dan Jeno Lee. Lee brother ini tampak sedang asik berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan dan cafe yang ada disana, mereka sesekali berkomentar dan tertawa saat melihat hal konyol.

"Hah.. Aku benar-benar pusing dengan skripsi yang sekarang. Kau tahu? Sudah hampir 3 kali aku membentulkannya tapi tetap saja salah" Mark bercerita sepanjang jalan kepada adiknya itu.

"Itu resiko yang harus kau terima hyung karena memilih untuk berkuliah dibandingkan mengurus perusahaan appa" Jeno memang sudah pernah menyarankan Mark untuk mengurus perusahaan orang tua mereka saja dibandingkan harus bersekolah lagi tapi hyung nya itu memilih untuk berkuliah.

"Ya kau benar dan sekarang aku sudah menyesalinya hahaha" mereka tertawa mendengar itu.

"Sudahalah hyung tidak ada yang perlu disesali lebih baik kau belajar yang banyak agar cepat lulus"

"Kau juga harus rajin belajar agar nilai ujian mu nanti bagus dan kau bisa memilih universitas yang kau inginkan"

Mereka ternyum untuk menyemangati satu sama lain.

Seperti itulah Lee brother, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lainnya, mereka akan memberi semangat saat salah satu dari mereka sudah merasa lelah, mereka akan memberi keceriaan disaat salah satu dari mereka ada yang bersedih hati.

"Hyung aku lelah bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja" Jeno menunjuk salah satu Cafe yang masih buka dan terlihat tidak terlalu ramai, Limitless Cafe.

"Baikalah, ayo." Mereka akhirnya berjalan masuk kedalam caffe itu dan memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Mark.

"Hmm hot chocolate sepertinya enak" disaat dingin seperti ini memang lebih enak minum minuman hangat.

"Baiklah, tapi kemana pelayannya sedari tadi aku tidak melihat satu pun dari mereka" Mark melihat kesegala arah untuk mencari pelayan disana tapi sepertinya tidak ada.

"Biar aku tanyakan pada kasirnya hyung kau tunggu sebentar" Jeno beranjak dari sana untuk bertanya pada penjaga kasir.

"Permisi noona apa pelayan disini tidak ada? Kami ingin memesan" Jeno berbicara pada seseorang berambut pendek yang sepertinya memang dia penjaga kasirnya.

"Maaf tapi saya laki-laki" orang itu mentap Jeno kesal. Sedangkan Jeno yang mendengar itu terkejut, dia salah tebak.

"Ah.. Maaf saya tidak tahu" Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau tidak lihat dada ku rata?" Kata orang itu lagi dengan sedikit ya.. Membusungkan dadanya.

Jeno merasakan pipinya panas, dia merasa malu dengan kasir itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak tahu dan aku juga tidak memperhatikan dada mu"

"Aish sudahlah lupakan. Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya kasir itu agak ketus.

"Bisakah kau lebih ramah lagi aku ini pembeli kau seharusnya memperlakukan ku dengan ramah hm.. Renjun" Jeno jadi kesal sendiri dengan penjaga kasir bernama Renjun itu.

"Kau tahu? Suasana hati ku sedang buruk dan kau juga menganggapku perempuan, itu membuat mood ku bertambah buruk jadi aku sulit untuk bersikap ramah" jelas Renjun panjang lebar.

"Terserah apa alasan mu yang pasti kau tetap harus bersikap ramah pada pembeli saat bekerja" Jeno tidak mau kalah ternyata.

Tiba-tiba orang itu menatap Jeno dan mendekat kan wajahnya -walaupun masih terhalang meja kasir- Jeno yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi gugup sendiri " _manis"_ pikirnya.

 _"_ Kau.." Renjun memberi jeda sebentar dan tetap menatap Jeno intens.

"Kau cepat katakan apa pesanan mu, aku lelah dan ingin cepat pulang" Renjun kembali sibuk dengan buku laporannya.

Jeno hanya diam, tadi itu apa dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan karena laki-laki ini mentapnya.

Renjun yang melihat Jeno hanya diam menghela napas.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam? Lebih baik kembali ke tempat mu saja, sebentar lagi Jaemin kesana"

"Siapa Jaemin?" Akhirnya Jeno bersuara, dia penasaran siapa lagi itu Jaemin.

"Dia pelayan disini, tadi dia sedang ada urusan diluar sekarang dia sudah kembali"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia baru saja lewat didepan mu" Renjun menatap lagi Jeno dengan kesal.

Jeno yang kembali ditatap memilih untuk pergi dia merasa bisa gila berada terus dekat pemuda ini.

Dan Renjun yang melihat Jeno pergi kemudia membalikan badanya menghadap tembok, dia memegang dadanya yang berdetak, apa ini.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ada apa dengan kasir itu?" Tanya Mark saat melihat Jeno datang dan duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya perdebatan kecil hyung" jelas Jeno untuk meyakinkan kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah pesan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Belum, dia bilang tunggu saja nanti ada pelayan yang bernama jaemin kesini"

Mereka akhirnya diam dan memilih untuk memainkan smartphone nya selagi menunggu pelayan datang.

"Maaf apa kalian menunggu lama? Maafkan aku tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Kalian ingin memesan apa?"

Mark POV

"Maaf apa kalian menunggu lama? Maafkan aku tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Kalian ingin memesan apa?"

Aku mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya berbicara padaku dan Jeno. Ku angkat kepala ku dan " _manis"_ laki-laki itu melihat pada ku dan tersenyum, tuhan ada apa dengan senyumnya.

Aku masih diam sampai ku dengar Jeno memesan kepada laki-laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami ingin 2 hot chocolate dan 2 cheese cake" ku lihat pelayan itu menulisakan pesanan kami dan kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar" lalu dia pergi. Ada sesuatu yang hilang saat pemuda itu pergi, senyumnya aku kehilangan senyumnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Sedari tadi wajah mu terlihat aneh"

"Aneh? Aku ini selalu tampan kau tahu" ku coba untuk membuat sedikit lelucon untuk menutup wajah gugup ku.

"Masih tampan aku hahaha" kita sama-sama tertawa dan saat itu pelayan yang ternyata bukan pemuda tadi datang membawakan pesanan kita. Sayang sekali.

Akhirnya kami mulai memakan cheese cake dan hot chocolate itu.

Jaemin POV

"Ah sial kenapa antrianya sangat panjang"

Saat ini aku sedang mengantri di salah satu minimarket untuk membayar belanjaan ku.

Dua puluh menit kemudian...

"Akhirnya keluar juga" setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga. Ku mulai berlari untuk segera sampai ke cafe, pasti ada pembeli.

Aku masuk kedalam caffe ku lihat Renjun sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda, dia terlihat kesal. " _Ah sudahlah aku harus segera menyimpan ini_ " ku langkahkan kaki ku ke dapur aku menyuruh teman ku untuk menyimpan belanjaan ini. "Capek sekali" aku duduk dikursi yang ada disana.

Ku lihat pintu dapur dibuka dan Renjun yang berjalan mendekat "Hei Jaemin-ah bisa kau urus meja no 8 mereka sudah menunggu lama"

"Benarkah? Maaf ge tadi aku mengantri panjang jadi terlambat datang" sesal ku. Renjun gege tersenyum pada ku, dia benar-benar seperti malikat kkk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti capek? Apa mau gege gantikan dulu?"Tanyanya.

"Ah tidak perlu ge biar aku saja, aku sudah merasa lebih baik"

"Baiklah"

Aku berjalan keluar untuk melayani pembeli _"meja nomor 8"_ aku sedang mencari meja nomor 8 seperti yang dikatakan Renjun ge " _ah itu"_ aku segera berjalan ke arah meja nomor 8.

"Maaf apa kalian menunggu lama? Maafkan aku tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Kalian ingin memesan apa?" Tanya ku berusaha seramah mungkin. Kulihat pemuda berambut blonde menatap ke arah ku _"tampan"_ ah ada apa dengan mu Na Jaemin. Ku coba untuk tersenyum padanya.

Pemuda itu masih menatapku, duh jadi gugup. Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut coklat berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami pesan 2 hot chocolate dan 2 cheese cake" pesan nya, aku segera menuliskan pesananya.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar" aku segera pergi darisana. Tidak baik berlama-lama dekat orang ganteng(?).

AUTHOR POV

Mark dan Jeno sudah menyelesaikan makannya, tapi kenapa mereka tetap duduk disana. Kenapa coba?

Jeno terlihat sedang melihat-lihat ruang caffe itu tapi akhirnya tatap saja pandanganya jatuh ke arah meja kasir dimana pemuda bernama Renjun itu sedang mengobrol dengan temannya.

Saat asik menatap Renjun tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Jeno. Jeno yang kaget langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Mark yang melihat itu kaget dan langsung mengangkat kepala Jeno, _benjol._

 _"_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mark panik.

"Ngantuk hyung hehe" bohong, Jeno tentu saja bohong mana mungkin dia bilang tadi kepergok lagi curi-curi pandang.

"Yasudah ayo pulang ini sudah malam" ajak Mark.

"Hyung serius?"

"Lah tadi katanya sudah ngantuk, yasudah ayo pulang"

"Baiklah" dengan tidak rela Jeno mengangkat pantatnya dan kembali menoleh ke arah Renjun yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Jeno tersenyum pada Renjun tapi pemuda berambut orange itu malah memalingkan wajahnya. Jeno sedih sendiri melihatnya.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Jeno yang tidak rela pergi dari sini karena Mark pun bangun dengan sangat lesu, dia ingin melihat pelayan tadi lagi tapi kenapa tidak keluar luar.

"Sudah ayo" Mark menarik Jeno dengan enggan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dengan taxi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka masih memikirkan kasir dan pelayanan tadi.

 _"Limitless Cafe aku akan kembali lagi_ "

Terimakasih sebelumnya yang udah review di ff With You jujur itu ff abal-abal, aku ragu buat post itu tapi karena review kalian aku jadi semangat but ff lagi haha.

Btw aku juga kangen Nana TT_TT.

Maaf klu yang ini juga gaje, aku buat ini cuman baru tadi jadi ya gitu.

Sekali lagi mind to review?


End file.
